


Lifetime Goals

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Security, M/M, Security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is upset when he finds out that Clint is no longer planning on getting his GED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Itsloran requested - AU prompts, for Clint/Coulson: high school AU where they are getting ready to start their senior year of high school, actor AU where Coulson is a famous actor and Clint is working security on his latest movie. :-)

“Ugh, I can’t believe, I have to go back to an actual school!” Phil whined as his security team escorted him back to the trailer.

“Your parents want you to and you’re still a minor kid.”

Phil glared at his head of security, Barney. "I could get my GED. Isn’t that what Clint is doing?“

"Nope.”

Phil stopped, looking at Barney again. "Clint’s not getting his GED anymore? Why not?!“

"Plans changed.”

“No! Clint was earning money while working security for you, so he could go to college! Learn how to run a business! Start his own business and…” Take over Phil’s security.

“He can always do that later.” Barney shrugged.

Phil had always thought that Barney supported Clint’s decision, but he didn’t seem to care that his younger brother was changing his plans. Phil scowled and stalked away from Barney. He knew where Clint would be, someplace up high where he could watch the coming and going while keeping an eye on Phil.

It didn’t take long for Phil to find him and climb up. 

“Hey!” Clint greeted him

“You’re not getting your GED?!”

“Um, no.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I, uh, thought that an actual diploma sounded better.”

“Diploma, like from High School?”

Clint nodded.

“But…”

“Barney thought it’d be a good idea with you going back. I mean, we’re the same age, and…”

“You’d be going to school with me?” Phil asked, because suddenly the school thing didn’t seem so bad.

Clint nodded.

“I… I guess, that’s cool…” Yeah, he was suave.

Clint grinned as he shook his head. He reached out and tugged on Phil’s shirt. "You aren’t fooling me, Hollywood. I know you’re happy about it.“

"Course I am,” Phil said. "Someone has to make sure you go for your dreams too.“

"Just like someone has to make sure your ass doesn’t get kicked.”

Phil snorted and shifted to lean against Clint’s solid warmth. “So you’re going to study and do security for me?”

“Yeah, I guess I impressed your parents. They’re hiring Barney to run your security and I’m supposed to make sure no one harms your pretty face.”

“What about kiss my pretty face?”

“Well, I’d rather they not pay me for that,” Clint murmured, pressing his lips against Phil’s forehead.

“Me too.” Phil murmured, looking over the set. He could do school, especially with Clint by his side. His career could wait for him to go and do that and then come back to it, especially if meant more time with Clint.


End file.
